fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dissidia Warriors
Dissidia 2 is a upcoming fighting game in development by Capcom, Square Enix and Kojima Productions that uses characters from different companies of cartoons, comics, video games and anime and is a sequel to Dissidia. The game is produced and directed by Hideo Kojima, Guillermo del Toro and Tetsuya Nomura, and features new methods of play designed to make the game more accessible to new players. The game is tentatively set for release for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii consoles and the PlayStation Portable in 2011. Characters Capcom *Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter) *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Ryu (Street Fighter) Marvel Comics *Hulk *Iron Man *Wolverine Tatsunoko *Casshern (Casshern) *Ken the Eagle (Gatchaman) Square Enix *Kain (Final Fantasy IV) *Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) Sega *Ai-Ai (Super Monkey Ball) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Miles 'Tails' Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Samba (Samba de Amigo) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Namco Bandai *Bravoman (Bravoman) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Kite (.hack) *Klonoa (Klonoa) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man) Cartoon Network *Ben Tennyson *Bugs Bunny *Chowder *Daffy Duck *Dexter *Finn and Jake PlayStation *Bentley (Sly Cooper) *Jak and Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Ratchet and Clank (Ratchet and Clank) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) Nickelodeon *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Fanboy and Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Ren and Stimpy (The Ren and Stimpy Show) *Zim (Invader Zim) Nintendo *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Kirby (Kirby Super Star) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Samus (Metroid) Compati Hero *Gundam *Kamen Rider 1 *Pururun *Sukashī *Ultraman *Yattaro Cast Capcom Cast *Laura Bailey - Chun-Li *Erin Fitzgerald - Morrigan Aensland *Kyle Hebert - Ryu *Roger Craig Smith - Chris Redfield Marvel Comics Cast *Steve Blum - Wolverine *Eric Loomis - Iron Man *Fred Tatasciore - Hulk Tatsunoko Cast *Leraldo Anzaldua - Ken the Eagle *Eric Vale - Casshern Square Enix Cast *Ali Hillis - Lightning *Liam O'Brien - Kain Highwind Sega Cast *Kate Higgins - Miles 'Tails' Prower *Tom Kenny - Amigo *Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog *Tara Strong - AiAi Namco Bandai Cast *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Klonoa *Debi Derryberry - Pac-Man *Mona Marshall - Kite *Rob Paulsen - Bravoman *Jamieson Price - Heihachi Mishima Cartoon Network Cast *Jeff Bergman – Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck *John DiMaggio - Jake *Nicky Jones - Chowder *Yuri Lowthenal - Ben Tennyson *Candi Milo - Dexter *Jeremy Shada - Finn PlayStation Cast *Max Casella - Daxter *Mike Erwin - Jak *David Kaye - Clank *Kevin Miller - Sly Cooper *Matt Olsen - Bentley *James Arnold Taylor - Ratchet Nickelodeon Cast *Grey DeLisle - Kitty Katswell *Chris Edgerly - Ren *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Nika Futterman - Chum Chum *David Hornsby - Fanboy *Richard Steven Horvitz - Zim *David Kaufman - Danny Phantom *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jerry Trainor - Dudley Puppy *Billy West - Stimpy Nintendo Cast *Jennifer Hale - Samus Aran *Yuri Lowthenal - Link *Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi *Takashi Nagasako - Donkey Kong *Makiko Ohmoto - Kirby Compati Hero Cast *Cam Clarke - Sukashi *Hiroshi Fujioka - Kamen Rider 1 *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Rob Paulsen - Yattaro *Kath Soucie - Pururun *Brad Swaile - Gundam Stages Capcom *Metro City Marvel Comics *New York City Tatsunoko *Galactor Base Square Enix *Orphan's Cradle Sega *Green Hill Zone Namco Bandai *The World Cartoon Network *Bellwood PlayStation *Paris Nickelodeon *Bikini Bottom Nintendo *Mushroom Kingdom Compati Hero *Tokyo Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Capcom